Die Megafusion
by Christian2
Summary: Frieza und Cell- 2 starke Kämpfer. Aber was geschieht, wenn sie fusionieren?! r&r!
1. Kapitel 1

Ich find DBZ einfach super und hab mir die Figuren nur kurz für diese Story ausgeborgt.  
  
  
  
Die Megafusion  
  
  
  
Nach Boos Zerstörung trainierten Oob und Son Goku in einer großen weiten Wüste. Als plötzlich...  
  
"Son Goku!"  
  
"Wer ist das...? Meister Kaiho, sind sie das?"  
  
"Ja... Ich bin es. Aber hör mir gut zu. In der Hölle ist etwas Schreckliches passiert...!"  
  
"Was ist passiert? Sagen sie es mir!"  
  
"Komm lieber schnell her! Für Erklärungen ist keine Zeit! ...Und bring Vegeta und die anderen mit!"  
  
"Ist gut. Komm Oob, es gibt was zu tun für uns!"  
  
Inzwischen bei Vegeta, Trunks und Bulma.  
  
"Mannomann, was würde ich geben, um zu wissen, was Son Goku gerade macht."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich trainiert er gerade, Mutter."  
  
"Meinst du... Na ja, ich glaube, du hast recht! Was meinst du Schätzchen?"  
  
"Nenn mich nicht so! Du weißt, dass ich das hasse! Und außerdem heiße ich Vegeta!!! Aber ich glaube auch, dass er trainiert. Kurz gesagt, Trunks hat endlich mal Recht."  
  
"Wie du meinst, Vater..." *mit dem Finger an den Kopf tipp*  
  
"Hi Leute!"  
  
"Son Goku!!!!!"  
  
"Ich brauche nur Vegeta und Trunks. Bye Bulma!"  
  
Bei Son Gohan und Videl.  
  
"Hi Son Gohan!"  
  
"Vater!"  
  
"Keine Fragen stellen. Komm einfach mit."  
  
"Ähm... Von mir aus."  
  
"Gut. Dann komm endlich!"  
  
Son Goten beim Date.  
  
"Fujiko, ich muss dir etwas sagen..."  
  
"Was, Son Goten...? Was?"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Paps!"  
  
"Das war's!!! Du Weiberheld!!!"  
  
BOOM  
  
"Aua, was ist denn Paps?"  
  
"Keine Zeit- komm einfach mit!"  
  
Bei Kaihos Plätzchen.  
  
"Ok!! Meister Kaiho, wir sich da."  
  
"Das ging ja flott!"  
  
"Darf ich mal wissen um was es geht?!"  
  
"Jaja, Vegeta. Du erfährst es gleich....  
  
"Es ist furchtbar...."  
  
"Was ist furchtbar? ...Sagen sie es uns!"  
  
"Ich kann es kaum aussprechen! ...Es ist ein perfektes Monster!"  
  
"Tja, das sagte Cell auch!"  
  
Wenn die wüssten wie stark dieses Monster ist...  
  
"Los, sagen sie es uns! Wie heißt dieses Monster?"  
  
"Es heißt... Celrieza!"  
  
"Komischer Name. Erzählen sie uns mehr über ihn."  
  
"Celrieza ist die Fusion von Cell und Frieza. (Anmerkung des Autors: haha- Überraschung... *ggg*) Seine Kampfkraft ist unglaublich, und sie sind so böse wie nie!"  
  
LAUTER KRACH  
  
"Hallöle! Hahaha!"  
  
"Celrieza!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ich wusste doch, dass ich eine Zahl von größeren Kampfkräften hier geortet habe. Und...?"  
  
"Was und???"  
  
"Ich meine, wer will als erstes mit mir Kämpfen?!"  
  
"Son Goten, Trunks, Oob!!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Verschwindet von hier. Es wird hier zu gefährlich!"  
  
"Aber Son Goku!!"  
  
"HAUT ENDLICH AB!!!!!"  
  
"Sind schon weg, Vegeta!" *Flügel bekomm und als feige Hühner davonflatter*  
  
"Ok, lass uns kämpfen!"  
  
"Sonst noch was, Kakarott! ICH kämpfe!"  
  
"Ich will auch kämpfen ihr zwei!!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Son Gohan!"  
  
"Ihr müsst nicht gleich schreien..." *beleidigt dreinschau*  
  
"Hehehe... Habt ihrs bald? Was machen die denn da? D...die spielen Sching- schang-schung....!!!" ^_^ ;  
  
"Gewonnen!!"  
  
"Ok Vegeta. Aber lass mir auch was übrig..."  
  
"Vielleicht, Kakarott!"  
  
"Vegeta ist also der erste, der stirbt. Hehehe!!!"  
  
"Spuck nicht so große Töne, du Schwachmat!"  
  
"Was willst du Schwächling von Sayajin gegen mich groß ausrichten?"  
  
"Dir wird das Lachen schon vergehen!!!!!!! ANGRIFF!!!"  
  
"Ach wie süß... Vegeta ist sauer. Hahaha!!"  
  
Vegeta kämpft Zahn um Zahn mit Celrieza... Doch dann geschieht das Unfassbare- Vegeta wird von Celriezas Spezialattacke, dem Celrieza-Mega- Zerstörungs-Strahl getroffen und fällt auf den Boden. Son Goku eilt zur Hilfe... doch zu spät. Vegeta ist tot. Nicht einmal die magischen Bohnen haben geholfen. Es war aus für ihn!  
  
"Ruhe in Frieden, mein Freund. Möge der stolzeste Krieger des Universums seine Ruhe finden!! *heulheul* D...du Monster!"  
  
"Jetzt kämpfst du gegen mich, Son Goku!"  
  
"Du wirst sterben!!!"  
  
Son Goku rächte seinen Freund Vegeta, indem er sich in den fünffachen Supersayajin verwandelte und Celrieza mit seinen eigenen Händen zur Strecke brachte. Doch Vegeta war von diesem Tag an für immer tot! ...Oder doch nicht??!  
  
  
  
~Ende?~ 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Tod oder Leben?  
  
  
  
Nach Celriezas Zerstörung war wieder der Alttag eingekehrt. Fast zumindest! Sie trauerten um ihren verstorbenen Freund Vegeta. Als plötzlich...  
  
"He warum sind wir eigentlich so traurig?"  
  
"Du kannst Fragen stellen!"  
  
"Son Goku! Du könntest doch nach Namek fliegen!"  
  
"Ach ja! Die namekianischen Dragonballs!"  
  
"Man kann doch mit diesen Dragonballs jemanden öfter wiederbeleben! Oder Son Goku!?!"  
  
"Also rein theoretisch müsste es klappen!"  
  
"Oder? Was meinst du Piccolo?"  
  
"Naja! Es würde klappen! Aber..."  
  
"Was ist den Piccolo?"  
  
"Ich habe so eine böse Vorahnung!"  
  
"Ach was! Das sagst du doch immer um uns Angst zu machen!!"  
  
"Tja! Denkst du!!"  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
"Ja! Was ist ?"  
  
"Ich hab eine Idee!"  
  
"Und was für eine?"  
  
"Die Idee ist!.. Das du einfach mitkommst! Dann werden wir ja sehen ob diese Vorhersehung sich bestätigt!"  
  
"Naja! Ähm..."  
  
"Was den! Wirst du auf deine alten Tage noch feige!"  
  
"Halt sie Son Goku!! Natürlich komm ich mit !!!*schreit Piccolo* Und außerdem bin ich noch jung." *flüstert beleidigt*  
  
"War nicht so gemeint! Aber jetzt komm mit!"  
  
"Von mir aus!"  
  
"Ok. Bis bald! Wir kommen aber nur mit Vegeta zurück! Bye."  
  
"Und weg is a!"  
  
"He Son Goku! Was machen wir auf Kaihos Plätzchen?"  
  
"Als Zwischenstop! Ich weiß von der Erde aus nicht den Weg nach Namek! Hihi!"  
  
*Piccolo fällt um* "Meine Güte!!! Super-Sayajin und nicht einmal den Weg wissen!!!"  
  
"Tja! Aber jetzt weiß ich wo neu Namek liegt!"  
  
"Na endlich!"  
  
"Also! Man sieht sich Meister Kaiho!"  
  
"Und weg ist er!"  
  
"Na also!"  
  
"Was also!"  
  
"Das sieht doch aus wie neu Namek!"  
  
"Ach so meinst du das!"  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"Ach halt die Klappe und komm mit!!!! Wir müssen die Dragonballs suchen!!"  
  
"Musst nicht gleich so zimperlich sein!"  
  
"Selbst schuld!"  
  
"Da ist ein Dorf, Piccolo!"  
  
"Gut! Dann landen wir!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Das sind doch Son Goku und Piccolo!"  
  
"Jepp!!"  
  
"Was macht ihr denn auf Neu-Namek?"  
  
"Also, wir wollten... Tja... Ähm..."  
  
"Mach nen Punkt Son Goku!! Also die Sache ist die..."  
  
"Ok, ok! Es ist so. Vegeta ist tot und deswegen... brauchen wir die Dragonballs."  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber..."  
  
"Was aber?"  
  
"Der Oberälteste ist gestorben!" *und fängt an zu weinen*  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"Ähm, ähm, äh..." *räusper*  
  
"Was denn, Piccolo?"  
  
"Ich sagte doch, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache!"  
  
"Jaja!!"  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt, Son Goku?"  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen!? Du bist hier der Namekianer!" *grinst spöttisch zu Piccolo*  
  
"Stimmt eigentlich!"  
  
"Wie ist er eigentlich gestorben?"  
  
"Jemand ist ausgerastet und brachte ihn um!"  
  
"Das gibt's auch?!" *sieht Piccolo an und grinst*  
  
"Was ist denn? Warum siehst du mich so an?"  
  
"Ach, nichts!"  
  
"Will ich auch hoffen!" *klingt verärgert*  
  
"Hey, ich hab die Idee!"  
  
"Ach ja? Lass hören!"  
  
"Wir erwecken den Oberältesten mit den irdischen Dragonballs!"  
  
"Genial!"  
  
"Also bis gleich!"  
  
  
  
Bei Kaihos Plätzchen  
  
  
  
"Was macht ihr denn wieder hier?"  
  
"Ach, wir schauen nur so vorbei! Man sieht sich! Bye!"  
  
So begannen sie die Suche nach den irdischen Dragonballs. Nachdem sie alle zusammenhatten riefen sie den Drachen Shen-Long! Sie sagten ihren ersten Wunsch und er ging in Erfüllung! Den 2. Wunsch brauchten sie nicht und Shen- Long verschwand wieder!  
  
"Gut!"  
  
"Dann gehen Piccolo und ich wieder!"  
  
Schon wieder bei Kaihos Plätzchen  
  
"Was macht ihr denn schon wieder hier?"  
  
"Ach, nichts! Bye!"  
  
  
  
Auf Neu-Namek  
  
  
  
"Hallo!"  
  
"Son Goku und Piccolo!"  
  
"Und. Hat es geklappt?"  
  
"Ja, er lebt!"  
  
"Ah, Son Goku!"  
  
"Tag, Oberältester!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken kann!!"  
  
"Ach, ich wüsste schon was!"  
  
"Was? Mit den Dragonballs kann ich jeden Wunsch erfüllen!"  
  
"Also, ich hätte da nen toten Freund, der..."  
  
"Kein Problem! Holt die Dragonballs her!"  
  
"Äh, Oberältester!"  
  
"Ja, was ist?"  
  
"Die Dragonballs sind nach ihrer Auferstehung weggeflogen!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!! Bin ich im falschen Film, oder was?!!!!!!!!!!!" *schreien Piccolo und Son Goku im Chor*  
  
"Nur die Ruhe! Die finden wir schon!"  
  
Und... sie fanden die namekianischen Dragonballs auch recht schnell. Sie riefen den göttlichen Drachen von Namek, Polunga, und baten ihn, dass Vegeta wieder lebt. Der Drache erfüllte ihren Wunsch und... Vegeta lebte. *es leeeeeebt* Von diesem Tage an lebten alle in Ruhe und Frieden! (Kommentar vom Author: Nur ein kleiner Scherz am Rande! Hihihi)  
  
~Ende~ 


End file.
